Hydraulic transmission pumps are typically powered by a hub attached to a torque converter which in turn is driven by engine output. A bushing is positioned between the torque converter hub and a stationary body member of the pump to permit relative rotation of the torque converter hub. The transmission pump provides pressurized fluid to meet the cooling, lubrication, and clutch apply pressure requirements of the transmission. Loss of pump pressure through leakage reduces the efficiency of the transmission. Pump seals are typically provided to maintain pump pressure. The bushing must be lubricated, so some of the pressurized fluid is typically directed through a gap between the bushing and the torque converter hub. A seal assembly is typically provided at the side of the bushing opposite the pump to prevent escape of the transmission fluid outside of the transmission.